


THE TCC Road Trip

by iceflowin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fun Family Times, Road Trips, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceflowin/pseuds/iceflowin
Summary: The current TCC squad takes a road trip to visit Yuna at her newly established rink………. that happens to be over a day away by car. Fitting five twenty-somethings and two teens into an RV means that something is bound to go wrong, no matter how much Brian and Tracy pray for smooth sailing.





	THE TCC Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an hour into the road trip, just about 3:30 a.m. Some of the kids are peacefully sleeping again on the couches. The start-of-the-trip jitters are finally through.  
> “Brian,” Yuzuru calls from the back of the RV, “I forgot my headphones.”

It’s 2 a.m. Everything’s gonna go great.  
  
Boyang, ever the upbeat child, is wide awake and ready to go. In all honesty, he probably didn’t sleep. Maybe he’ll sleep on the way. That’d probably be for the best.  
  
Zhenya and Jason are keeping each other up, Jason holding a homemade coffee as Zhenya begs to go the long way just to pass the drive-thru Starbucks. She deserves.  
  
Javi is awake, not as perky as Boyang but definitely there, ready to help Tracy and Brian out with carrying luggage and in general being the good dude he is.  
  
Gabby is practically lugging Junhwan into the kitchen and pulling his suitcase behind him, the poor kid still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Brian will allow it.  
  
Yuzu is……….. nowhere to be seen. Goddammit.  
  
“Alright, who’s gonna be the one to drag Yuzuru out of his coffin and force him to deal with reality? I vote Boyang.” Brian sighs, disappointed but not surprised that his problem child was, yet again, causing problems.  
  
“You got it, dad!” Boyang runs up the stairs, yelling something about being alert and enthusiastic. Brian’s hoping Boyang’s irresistible happiness and eventual puppy dog face will save him from whatever terror awaits him. It’s not a lot of hope.  
  
A minute passes. Brian prays.  
  
One thud and some incomprehensible screaming later, Yuzu is stumbling down the stairs, Boyang jumping three steps at a time behind him and incredibly in danger of hurting himself.  
  
“Can someone explain to me why the fuck we’re leaving at 2 in the morning?” Javi feigns shock at his language, Jason shows real shock, and Tracy just tuts.  
  
“Listen, buddy. It’s takes over a day to get there, and god knows how many stops you’re going to force us into. We want to get to Yuna’s at a reasonable time for the opening. Leaving around 2 a.m. SHOULD get us there at about 5 p.m., god willing, and give us time to settle down before the opening. Just saying we’ve been planning this for weeks and you had time to aptly prepare to be awake at 2 a.m. Just saying.” Brian is not afraid to scold the 23 year old; he loves him with his whole heart but god is he annoying all the time sometimes.  
  
“Whatever.” Yuzu at least has the decency to take his own suitcase out to the rented RV. Javi carries his and Tracy’s out and puts them in the trunk. One by one their beloved kids file out the door lugging suitcases and bags and phones and coffee, ready to spend the next 36 hours in a 30x8 foot constantly moving vehicle together.  
  
Their rented RV is modest, with two couches and a chair and the basic amenities, the couches always at the ready to be transformed into beds. Yeah there’s seven kids, but half of the time they end up laying on top of each other anyway, so room isn’t really a worry. It’s Yuzu “accidentally” kicking Javi off of the mattress that Brian’s worried about.  
  
Zhenya shuffles by. “You promised me Starbucks if I woke up on time and didn’t complain.” Jason is behind her, all smiles while clutching a mug of coffee that’s 100% going to be spilled in the car immediately. Boyang bounces past next (“Shotgun!”), followed by Gabby and Jun. “Seeing Yuna again is the only thing keeping me going through this. I want it known that I hate this, always,” he drawls, eyelids still half shut. Finally, there’s Javi and Yuzu, Yuzu being, for lack of a better word, a bitch who refuses to move. Javi pushes him off the porch and to the door. “All of you are dead to me,” he snaps. Javi rolls his eyes.  
  
Brian is already over it. “Why didn’t we just fly out again?” He asks Tracy, ready to give up.  
  
“Because you can’t peacefully fly seven who-knows-whats out to California and expect nothing to go wrong, Brian.” Her smile is faked.  
  
-  
  
Jason sits in the chair in the back. Javi, Gabby, and Zhenya are on one couch, with Tracy and Yuzu on the other, Yuzu as far from Javi as he can get. He is, of course, still annoyed. Boyang sits in the front as he called and Jun is…… on the floor with a Nintendo DS out. Classic.  
  
“Luggage all packed, we have passports… alright, we’ll stop at Starbucks later. Zhenya you’re doing amazing, sweetie.” Brian says, resigned to losing about 15 minutes of travel time down the road.  
  
“Oh, YEET!”  
  
“For the last time I don’t know what ‘yeet’ means.”  
  
“It’s a slang thing, dad. You wouldn’t get it.” Thanks, Jun, for making your dad feel cool and in the loop.  
  
“Brian, how in the hell am I supposed to pass 24 hours sitting in a dumb RV with dumb losers on a dumb trip anyways?” Yuzu is well on his way to getting kicked out of the damn car.  
  
Brian sighs for the sixteenth time in two minutes. “Maybe if you saw the glass as half full instead of half empty you’d feel better!”  
  
“The glass is shattered, Brian.”  
  
**> > toronto cool crew <<**  
  
**yuzuru:**  ten bucks to anyone who can piss brian off more than i can  
**javi:**  not physically possible  
**yuzuru:**  fuck u u lying liar who lies this group chat name is dumb and you’re dumb  
**yuna:**  you’re all immature brats and i have twenty bucks with mao that you’re not making it to the opening on time just saying  
**gabby:** mood  
**cjh:**  YUNA DEAR SISTER YOU LIVE  
**cjh:**  I’VE DONE NOTHING WRONG SO FAR  
**yuna:**  i know this, and i love you  
  
-  
  
**3:02 a.m., Somewhere In Canada**  
  
It's about half an hour into the road trip. Some of the kids are peacefully laying down on the couches, trying to reclaim sleep. The start-of-the-trip jitters are finally through.  
  
“Brian,” Yuzuru calls from the back of the RV, “I forgot my headphones.”  
  
Goddammit.  
  
**> > toronto cool crew <<**  
  
**yuzuru:**  none of you are gonna piss him off more than me lol  
  
-  
  
**3:56 a.m., The Same Somewhere In Canada**  
  
“99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!” Yuzuru sang his heart out, horribly, as loud as he possibly could, horribly.  
  
It's been another hour. They’re in the same spot they were an hour ago because Yuzu had to forget his Sony Dillyhoo 3000 headphones that he so desperately needed and wouldn’t shut the hell up until Brian turned the godforsaken RV around and went back to the house and now they’re back on the damn road again and Yuzu isn’t even using his fucking headphones and he's singing awfully and keeping everyone awake and Jesus Christ it’s been two hours out of over 36 and Brian’s already lost his goddamn mind.  
  
“Your turn, Jun!”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Good! 97 bottles left! Jason!”  
  
Brian groaned, one (1) single tear threatening to spill out of the corner of his eye.  
  
**> > toronto cool crew <<**  
  
**javi:**  u really fuckin made brian turn around during a forty hour car ride huh  
**yuzuru:**  don’t u underestimate my ability to be annoying u fuckhead  
**javi:**  1. i know it all too well hoe and 2. shut the fuck up are you still pissed  
**yuzuru:**  always bitch  
**cjh:**  @ mr annoying you’re about to be one-upped :-)  
**yuzuru:**  JUN NO  
**yuna:**  i can’t fucking wait for my twenty bucks  
  
“Uh, Brian?” Jun asks innocently, peeking up from back behind one of the couch arms.  
  
Brian sighs. Again. “What is it?”  
  
“Do we have my passport?”  
  
**> > toronto cool crew <<**  
  
**yuzuru:**  JUN YOU FUCK  
  
-  
  
**5:49 a.m., A Little Bit Closer To The US**  
  
Being outdone shuts Yuzu up for a good hour or so. He gets Boyang into 99 bottles of beer on the wall and they do pretty well, getting down to 69 bottles (Yuzu stopped on that number for a reason unknown) and also managing to give Brian the worst fucking migraine he’s ever had. How Tracy has managed to stay quiet and calm during the Ordeal, he doesn’t know. Yuzu finally uses his precious headphones for the next few hours and everyone will hopefully some not deserved (what do these demons deserve) sleep.  
  
-  
  
**7:38 a.m., Canada**  
  
Until one (1) 23 year old American shuffles in his sleep, knocking a mug half full of lukewarm coffee onto an unsuspecting 20 year old Canadian.  
  
"JASON, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN RV, A MOVING VEHICLE, AND YOU KNOWINGLY BROUGHT AN OPEN FUCKING MUG INTO IT, AND OUR LUGGAGE IS GOD KNOWS WHERE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN VEHICLE-"  
  
Javi snaps awake at the sound of Gabby's yelling, being the great Older Bro he is and going to calm her down and possibly saving Jason's ass. "We're nearing the border, there's gotta be a rest stop soon. We can just get you a change of clothes there!  
  
"Javi, we can't make any more stops!" Brian calls back, in an attempt to stay on schedule.  
  
"Oh yes we can, I have to pee. We're stopping." Brian doesn't need to know Yuzu's voice to know that's him making demands. Goddammit.  
  
Gabby is still glaring at the current culprit. "RIP Jason, you'll be missed." Jun tuts, not looking up from his ass-kicking in Pokemon. "It was nice knowin' ya."  
  
"Stop acting like I'm dead!"  
  
"Sometimes I can still hear his voice."  
  
-  
  
**9:27 a.m., The US/Canada Border At Michigan**  
  
They’re finally at the goddamn border. Passports ready, they’re finally gonna be in the states for the first time. It’s gonna be a joy. America.  
  
Zhenya’s got the location of the nearest Starbucks pulled up on her phone. Jason’s looking out the window in awe like the pure, good son he is. Boyang and Gabby are asleep in the front seat and on a couch respectively. Yuzu and Javi are on opposite couches, facing away from each other, with Tracy in between them looking disappointed but not surprised. Jun has beaten three gym leaders already. Legend.  
  
They go through the line, get everyone settled and get passports back. Brian lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe now that they’re in the US things will be calmer?  
  
A familiar off-tune voice breaks the silence that was held while going over the border.  
  
“AMEEEERICA AMEERRRRICA GOD SHED HIS GRACE ON THEE--”  
  
**> > toronto cool crew <<**  
  
**cjh:** you're so fucking annoying  


**Author's Note:**

> whatmst is up this is the first fic i've written ever in my twenty years of life be nice blease


End file.
